


[Podfic] Receive Transmission

by sophinisba



Series: Star Trek phonesex double feature [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Authority Figures, Community: kink_bingo, Dirty Talk, F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Phone Sex, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Sex Toys, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-10
Updated: 2011-12-10
Packaged: 2019-01-09 04:29:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12268917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: Tristesses's story read aloud: "It starts out as a standard update on her thesis, a professional communication between a graduate student stationed off-world and her advisor, but it does not stay that way."





	[Podfic] Receive Transmission

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Receive Transmission](https://archiveofourown.org/works/71897) by [tristesses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tristesses/pseuds/tristesses). 



> Recorded as part of a phonesex double feature (see series links) for the phonesex/epistolary square on my second kink_bingo card, 2011.
> 
> This is one of the porniest readings I've done.

## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/StarTrek/Receive%20Transmission.mp3) | **Size:** 11 MB | **Duration:** 24 minutes

  
---


End file.
